A Friend Like No Other
by changeofheart505
Summary: Leo is blamed for something he didn't do, and is starting to doubt his relationship with his siblings. So when he and his family visit the Overland family, he finds a true friend in Jack, the eldest Overland. Jack in turn, finds someone other than her sister who loves her childish nature. It's just as the saying goes, "This is the start of a beautiful friendship." Fem!Jack!
1. Chapter 1

A Friend Like No Other

**Kura: Hi, so this is my first LabRatsxROTG fic, I'm going to do another, but have it be more brotherly than friendship.**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you don't believe me!" Leo stormed into his house. His brothers and sister trailed after him, "I thought we were family!"

"Leo, you were the only one in Perry's office. No one else was there, I despise that woman as much as the next person but-" Chase began when...

"Kids!" Tasha walked out, "oh, you're home. Get dressed, we have some new neighbors. The Overlands, they have two daughters and a dog, though I swear I think its a wolf." She left, muttering about wolves and dogs. Bree sighed and in a second was dressed in a jean jacket, graphic t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Adam doned a blue shirt, and navy blue jeans. Chase wore a green and white polo shirt and kaki cargo pants.

"You look you want to go fishing," Adam laughed. "So, are you gonna use yourself as bait?" He and Bree did a handshake, the one they did whenever they managed to upone Chase. Leo sighed in frustration.

"DONALD!" Tasha snapped as she walked to the door. Donald Davenport sighed as he walked into the living room, wearing a black blazer, red dress shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Let's go! I want to make a good impression, and boys, don't bother their girls." Tasha walkes out and lead everyone to a house a few doors to their left. Smoothing her jacket, Tasha rang the doorbell.

"I GOT IT MOM!" A female voice yelled. A girl about fourteen opened the door. She had messy brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. She wore a white shirt, a brown vest and brown pants. She was barefoot. "Uh, hi?"

Tasha smiled and held a hand out. "Hi, I'm Tasha, that is my husband and these are our kids, we just want to welcome you to the neighborhood." The girl nodded and felt a tug at her shirt, a nine year old girl appeared behind her, the older girl leaned down and the the girl whispered into her ear.

"Come on in, Emma just went to tell mother we have company. My name's Jack. Jacklyn Lunar Overland. But just call me Jack." Leo didn't bother to look at Jack, prefering to stare at the floor. Jack, however noticed this. She shoved Adam and Chase away from her and walked over to Leo, "Hey, kiddo, what's up?" Leo shrugged and Jack pushed him outside, closing the door behind them, "talk. I know something is wrong. You can tell me anything. You just have to believe in me."

Leo looked at her, finding trust in her warm brown eyes. "I, I don't know. I guess I'm tired of having everyone doubt me. Forget ot, you wouldn't understand..."

**Kura: review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Friend Like No Other

**Kura: New chapter, hope ya like it.**

**Sakura: Things will get more heated up in future chapters, read and you'll understand what I mean.**

Chapter 2

"I don't understand?" Leo didn't bother to look at Jack. He just stared at her until a hand landed on his shoulders. Jack smiled down at him, "Believe it or not, but I do understand. Now, let's head back inside. Emma still has the high score in Grand Theft Auto, all of them." Leo laughed a bit at the way she said it. Jack smiled and reopened the door. The two of them entered in time to see Jack's mother, Luz, walk in with trays of hot cocoa.

"Jacklyn Lunar Overland, where were you?" She asked, tapping her feet in annoyance.

"Outside with Leo mom." Was the quick reply, "soooo... can I have some cocoa?" Luz laughed but handed Jack a mug anyways.

"How about you Leo?" Luz smiled towzrds Leo who nodded. His smile grew when he tasted the cocoa. There was something different about this...

"I add spices if you were wondering, though, Jack always wants extra peppermint." Jack stuck her tongue out and her mother retaliated by shoving peanut butter into it. Jack squeaked as she ate the peanut butter and drank her spiced peppermint cocoa. Tasha and Donald sat awkwardly next to Joseph Overland, Luz's husband and father of her children. Chase and Adam were trying to flirt with Jack, but she was busy with her peanut butter filled mouth. Bree was itching to talk with Jack in private. Ask her things that only a girl would ask another girl. Then the phone let out a loud...

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Everyone jumped and Luz answered the phone. Jack finally rid herself of the peanut butter, giving a soft 'YES!' when she did.

"Uh-huh... mmhmmm, yes. Yes. Uh-huh, I understand. I'll tell her. Goodnight to you, too." Luz walked over to Jack and whispered softly into her ear, "Code Blue49." Jack nodded and got up.

"Something came up at work," she turned to Leo, "gimme your phone." Leo, confused, handed over his cellphone. Jack typed away and handed it back to him, "feel free to call or text me when you need someone to talk to, and will actually listen. I gotta go. Laters!" And with that she was gone. Leo stared at the number in his phone, the newest one stared right at him, the name Jack L. Overland "Frost" above "Frost" some sort of nickname? He'd ask later. He feltthe shocked looks of his siblings on him.

'Leo one, Rats zero.' He smiled to himself.

"Wanna play Grand Theft Auto with me?" Emma asked. Leo shook his head and followed the girl to her and Jack's room. Jack was right, Emma was an amazing player. They played for an hour until Lep was called to go home.

"Why did we have to go? I almost beat Emma's high score!" He sighed.

Donald looked at him, "We have another mission. Apparently, someone robbed an orphanage and is about to head to Track him-" He stopped when his phone rang, "Hold on," he answered his phone, "Hello? What?What do you mean- The Guardians? Who are they? You don't know. Ugh, fine. Y-yes, I understand. Goodnight." He turned to the others, "Mission's off. Some group called the Guardians. They stopped the man and made sure donated organs arrived to the children's hospital. We have competition."

**Kura: Ta-dah! Review for more!**


End file.
